Autumn Leaves
by Newverdak1502
Summary: Another moment between my young couple.........I could just picture them doing this, it is fall after all!


They walked hand in hand as the leaves fell from their host trees. Content to just walk together, they said nothing. Things had been hard but now they were together and that was able to set their minds and hearts at peace.

He stole a glance at the beautiful girl beside him and smiled as he watched her marvel at the beauty of the trees that surrounded them. Fall was in full swing, so every tree had a different array of colors to it. She seemed so happy and peaceful, and he couldn't help but feel the same. The slight breeze that blew the fresh smell of fall in the air, caught her light brown enough so it fell, blocking her face from his view. He took his free hand and gently tucked the hair behind her ear so he could see her captivating features without any obstructions.

She turned to look at him and smiled, leaning into him more. Nothing made her happier than being the man she loved so dearly. Even though they were not speaking a word, just by being with him, she knew he loved her and never feared that he would leave her side. He would always be there for her to lean on, and she knew that, no- she felt that.

They walked down the path that had been traveled by many such a couple. The leaves grew thick upon the ground, and as she reluctantly drew her eyes away from her love, she spotted a heaping pile of leaves. It's size was almost as tall as herself and the temptation it offered was too great. She stopped in mid step, which earned her a concerned look from her. She smiled a wide excited smile that made his heart leap, for seeing her excited and happy always pleased him more than anything in the world.

He was about to ask what it was that pleased her so, when she took off running for the pile of leaves that he only now just sighted. He laughed knowing what it was she was intending on doing, and chased after her, not about to miss out. She leapt into the pile with a delighted shout and he followed suite. She stood to partake in the fun once more, but was knocked down to the ground by the strong arms of her lover. She attempted to wriggle her way out of his arms, but failed. He thought he had her, until he found a handful of leaves stuffed down his shirt. He yelped and attempted to rid himself of the awkwardness, which presented her with the perfect opportunity of escape.

Once he was rid of the leaves, he turned to attack once more only to be attacked himself. Being caught off guard he suddenly found himself face to face with the love of his life with his back on the ground. He couldn't help but laugh. She loved his laugh and how happy he looked when he did and couldn't help but laugh as well. She rolled over so she was lying next to him. They lay and laugh at their childishness, even though both felt there was nothing wrong with a moment of being a child.

She closed her eyes, still laughing at the moment and she opened them, the face that she loved to see every minute of everyday was looking at her lovingly. Her laughing stopped as she stared into those beautiful blues, that always captivated her and told her so much. He smiled, a smile that reached all the way to his eyes and made them sparkle even more.

He leaned in and gently pressed his warm lips to her cool ones. His arms wrapped around her waist as hers tenderly snaked around his neck. The kiss, though gentle and loving, lasted a long affectionate moment. In it, they said everything they felt towards one another and the pure love they shared. Their lips moved against each others and neither wanted it to end, but when they pulled away and looked into each others eyes, they were just as content. He stood up and pulled her with him. They picked the leaves off of each other and after he wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her nose. She smiled and giggled and kissed his lips one more time, not failing to show the love she had for him.

They smiled at each other and laced their fingers and continued on their walk, leaving the pile of autumn leaves behind, but taking away another memory together.


End file.
